


Pranked

by MissAudrey (SpaceSapph)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSapph/pseuds/MissAudrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't think you can just leave without commenting! Tell me what you think, guys ;)</p></blockquote>





	Pranked

Music was blaring, people were dancing, and everyone was having a good time. Throwing a party to kick off the school year had been a brilliant idea, if the exuberant faces of the partying students were anything to go by. But off in a corner, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott were scheming away as usual. This time, however, the victim of their devilish plot was not an idiotic Gryffindor, a dull, stuck up Ravenclaw, or even a dopey Hufflepuff. They were planning an attack on the top dog of their own house, Draco Malfoy.

"He'll never see it coming!" Pansy shrieked excitedly.

"But- but what if he catches us?" Theo stuttered.

"Oh, stop your bellyaching, Nott. He's not going to catch us because he's currently in the bathroom, as you are well aware, and this potion completely dissolves in water. So, my dear Theo, there is no chance in hell that our boy Draco is going to find out about this. That is, of course, until it wears off and he comes to his senses enough to realize that he's been mooning over Potter the whole night. Even then, he'll never figure out that it was us. Oh, this is going to be so much fun," Blaise concluded.

"You are so delightfully malicious," Pansy gushed admiringly to Blaise. He responded simply by petting her hair and smirking. Then, he took a clear glass vial out of his pocket and dumped the smokey pink contents into the drink that Draco had left sitting with them at the table. Upon leaving, he had asked them to watch his drink for him, to make sure nothing happened to it while he was gone.

Blaise slipped the vial back into his pocket just as the aforementioned blond strolled over and took his seat at the table with the rest of them. Blaise casually sipped his own drink, but then Pansy burst out giggling and he had to kick her in the leg under the table. She shot back a nasty glare that would turn most men to stone, but was no match for Blaise's answering scowl. He worried that Theo might break down and reveal their secret, because he was sitting opposite Blaise and appeared to be sweating. He looked as though he might lean over and throw up all over Pansy at any second. Draco seemed oblivious to the strange semblance of his friends, or maybe he didn't care to ask.

Soon enough, the potion started working its magic on Draco. At first, he started to get restless and twitchy. He began fidgeting in his seat, and Pansy had to cover her mouth to avoid having another outburst. Suddenly, Draco sat bolt upright, perfectly alert. The other three followed his gaze and saw that he was staring directly at one Harry Potter. They traded diabolic grins before turning to their dear, infatuated friend.

"Say, Draco, I think Potter just winked at you," Blaise said.

"What? Really? I didn't see it," Draco replied frantically.

"Oh, yeah, he definitely did. I think you should go talk to him, Draco. Tell him how you feel," Pansy added. Draco nodded vehemently before rocketing out of his chair and across the room where Potter was lounging on a couch by himself. With no hesitation whatsoever, and before Potter could figure out what was happening, he perched himself on the boy's lap, straddling him. Potter almost choked on the pastry he had been eating and cried out, startled that a slender blond figure was sitting on his lap and- kissing his face?

Harry struggled to make sense of what was happening, which was hard enough without the onslaught of kisses being planted on his cheeks, nose, and the corners of his mouth. He and Malfoy had agreed to stop fighting over the summer, and they had even exchanged pleasantries in the hallways when they crossed paths, but this was more than Harry had bargained for. He finally gave up trying to figure out what was happening on his own and decided to just ask.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" came the muffled reply from the mouth that was now buried in his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Kmssmg mmph."

"Pardon?"

Malfoy finally detached his lips from Harry's neck to look him in the eyes. "Kissing you." He didn't wait for a reply, instead deciding to return to the spot on Harry's throat he had been attacking. Harry realized that this was going to be harder than he had first thought.

"Yeah, I got that part. I meant why are you kissing me?" Draco continued licking and kissing Harry's neck for several more seconds before coming up to answer him.

"Because you're really hot and I'm really horny and also I love you," Malfoy said without taking a breath. He attempted to move back down to Harry's throat, but Harry placed a hand on either side of the blond's face to keep him at eye level.

"Someone did this to you, didn't they? Jinxed you, or slipped you a love potion or something," Harry speculated.

"Nuh-uh. I'm fine. Just really, really want you," Draco responded. He leaned forward to give Harry a quick peck on the lips, and then grinned madly.

"Okay, let's get you to bed," Harry sighed.

"Sounds great," Malfoy said cheekily. Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant. You need to go to sleep." He tried to stand up, but he was pinned down by the boy sitting atop him.

"No I don't. I'm not even tired. But do you wanna know what I do want?"

"I really don't think I do," Harry replied.

"I want to ride your big cock all night, and I want you to fuck me hard while I call you 'Daddy'." Draco said seductively. Harry spluttered, eyes going wide and face turning bright red.

"Yep, it's definitely time for you to go to sleep. C'mon." He wrapped his arms around Malfoy, who was now grinding down on him, and picked him up with ease. He made sure he could stand on his own before letting go and moving one arm to his shoulder for support. He managed to get him upstairs and even onto his bed with minimal trouble, but then his task got harder. When he tried to turn and leave, Malfoy grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed and continued to grind on him as he had downstairs. Before Harry could get away, Malfoy rolled on top of him and crushed their lips together. He kissed him sloppily, and when he ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, Harry instinctually opened his mouth. Next thing he knew, Malfoy's tongue was practically down his throat, and Harry was kissing him back. Soon, Harry was dominating the kiss, and Malfoy was squirming and moaning and whining on top of him.

Harry realized that Malfoy had no control over what he was doing right now and would definitely regret this n the morning. He pushed the boy off of him despite whines of protest, and slid of the bed.

"Come back! I want you to come over here and fuck me so hard I scream," Draco pleaded.

"If you still say that in the morning after whatever this is wears off, then I'll do it. Now go to sleep."

"At least come lay down with me. If you leave, I'll just get up and go back downstairs."

"Not if I lock the door."

"Please? I promise I won't try anything, I just want you beside me," Draco pouted. Harry sighed.

"Fine, but if you do try something, I'm leaving and spelling the door shut." He reluctantly laid back down and pulled the covers over himself and Draco. Draco instantly cuddled up next to him, intwining their legs and resting his head in the crook of Harry's neck. He was asleep within a minute, snoozing against Harry's shoulder, and Harry quickly followed suit.

\---

The next morning, Draco awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He looked around for the source of the aroma, but instead found a raven-haired, bespectacled face smiling down at him. He soon realized that the arms belonging to the owner of the raven-haired, bespectacled face in question were wrapped tightly around his waist. All at once, the events of the night before came rushing back to him.

"Fuck," he groaned. Harry just chuckled and handing him a plate of food.

"I got this for you. Figured you might be hungry."

Draco dug in without further question as Harry continued talking.

"I also talked to your so-called 'friends'. I was right, they slipped you a love potion. If I were you, I'd consider finding new people to hang out with. Perhaps ones that don't drug you." Draco just scowled.

"Those rats. They're gonna pay for this," he vowed.

"Don't tell them I told you, I said I wouldn't. Oh, and they told me something else about the potion, too."

"And what would that be?" Draco said distractedly.

"They said that it shouldn't have done anything more than make you flirty. Like, second-year-girl flirty. Now, I don't know about you, but I don't think any second year girl would be bold enough to even think about doing what you attempted to do last night. So, we talked about it and they revealed that it only would have made you go further if you already had feelings for me. What could that be about, I wonder?"

Draco choked on his food and started coughing. When he was able to breathe properly again, he attempted to answer Harry.

"I- Uh, well, obviously-" he floundered. He was at a loss for words. Harry burst into laughter beside him.

"Fine, you caught me," Draco admitted. "I like you. A lot," he added under his breath.

"You're pretty cute yourself, but I don't know if I can keep up with the horny sex freak I witnessed last night," Harry teased. Draco punched him (slightly harder than necessary) in the arm.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, calm down," Harry laughed. Draco suddenly thought of the perfect way to wipe the smirk off of his face.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to fuck me so hard I scream," he said casually. He watched with glee as the boy beside him sputtered and blushed. After a few seconds, however, Harry got a hold of himself.

"You asked for it," he said before rolling over so that Draco was underneath him. He pressed his lips against the other boy's and kissed even more fiercely than he had the night before. Draco proceeded to moan and whimper and squirm just as he had done before. Harry trailed kisses down Draco's jaw and neck, and then sucked bruises onto his pale skin. Draco gasped as Harry shoved a hand up his shirt to pinch a nipple. Soon enough, he had removed Draco's shirt altogether and had the nipple in his mouth.

"Nhnng," Draco mumbled.

"What was that?" Harry said, smirking.

"Shut up and fuck me, you twat."

"Manners," Harry scolded as he reached down to palm Draco's hard-on through his trousers. He grinned at the way the blond wriggled beneath him, and the noises he was making drove Harry wild. He quickly stripped Draco of his trousers and pants, as well as his own clothes.

"Hands and knees, please," Harry said, and Draco quickly obliged.

"So polite," he chuckled.

Harry sat on his knees and ghosted his lips over Draco's arse, loving the gasp and shiver that it earned him. He spread Draco's cheeks apart and pressed his tongue firmly to his quivering hole.

"Fuck, Harry!" Draco yelled, overcome with sensation as Harry slowly pressed his tongue past the ring of muscle and into his hole. Harry tongued him over and over, deeper and deeper, until Draco almost couldn't handle it.

"You've gotta stop, or I'm gonna come," he panted.

"C'mere," Harry said, and flipped then over so that Draco was straddling him.

"I recall you saying something last night about calling me Daddy?" Harry asked. Draco blushed wildly and lowered his head.

"Sorry, I wasn't exactly in my right mind."

"No, it's hot. I want you to call me Daddy." With that, Harry reached grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast a Lubrication spell on his hand, making it slick with oil. He lathered his dick and grabbed Draco's hips, lining his dick up with Draco's entrance. He nodded to Draco.

"You ready?" Draco nodded back. He then sank down slowly onto Harry's cock, hissing with discomfort. When he had Harry fully inside him, he took just a moment to adjust before lifting himself up and dropping back down. He and Harry moaned in unison. Harry started thrusting up to meet Draco, and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

"Fuck, Daddy!" Draco cried. Hearing Draco call him Daddy had to be the hottest thing Harry had ever heard.

"You like that, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy, yes, please, more!" By now, Harry had placed his hands back on Draco's hips and was practically slamming him down onto his dick.

"Ah, ah, ah, Daddy, fuck me harder!" Draco's head was flung back and he was moaning wildly. Harry almost worried that the people in the Common Room would hear them, but he couldn't be bothered to give a damn at the moment.

"God baby, you're so tight. You feel so good."

"Fuck, Daddy, I'm so close, so close, I'm gonna come," Draco whined.

"Do it baby, come all over me."

"Fuck, Daddy, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Harry felt Draco's ass clench and spasm around him as he came, and it was enough to drive him over the edge. He released into Draco's tight hole as Draco spilled his seed all over his and Harry's stomachs.

Draco collapsed onto Harry's chest and winced as his dick slid out of his ass. He then rolled over to the side and snuggled against Harry, just as he had done the night before. Harry lifted Draco's chin up with his finger, swirled the fingers of his other hand in the come slowly drying on his stomach, and pressed them to Draco's lips. Draco obediently took them into his mouth and sucked them clean. Harry admired the way Draco's hair was sticking up haphazardly all over his head, and how he looked so thoroughly fucked. He thought that if he just stared at him at long enough, he would get hard again. He couldn't help but smile when Draco sighed contentedly and nuzzled his head back into the crook of Harry's throat. He tilted his head down to kiss the top of Draco's head.

"As terrible as this sounds, I'm really glad your awful friends drugged you."

Draco was too tired to think of a clever retort, so instead he planted a kiss onto Harry's shoulder and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think you can just leave without commenting! Tell me what you think, guys ;)


End file.
